La casa de la noche
by Bianca S
Summary: Bella se tiene que mudar al internado "la casa de la noche" para sobrevivir despues de ser marcada un vampiro iniciado. Podra encajar en este nuevo mundo o morira en el intento?


**Lo****s personajes son de nuestra queridisima Stephenie Meyer y la historia es basada en el libro 'la casa de la noche' de P.C. Cast y Kristin Cast, tengo que agregar tambien que la historia no va a ser totalmente igual, ya que yo voy a cambiar algunas cosas y van a haber personajes nuevos.**

* * *

><p><strong>MARCADA<strong>

Me encontraba en el instituto presenciando el ultimo juego de fútbol Americano donde los chicos llevaban la delantera, mis amigos estaban conmigo o mejor dicho obligándome a estar aquí en ves de estar en mi casa leyendo un buen libro y escuchando música, otra de las razones por las que estaba aquí es por Mike , mi ex novio que a pesar de eso siempre ha estado hay cuando lo necesito, lamentaba no corresponderle a sus sentimientos , pero siento que no somos el uno para el otro, es como si hubiera alguien mas que este esperando por mi , así como yo voy a esperar por el, puede que parezca un poco sacado de un libro pedir un hombre que sea caballeroso, atento, con buen gusto para la música y los libros, que tenga metas en la vida, que vea mas allá de lo que tiene enfrente , que sepa apreciar el regalo de estar vivos, que yo sea todo para el así como el lo sera todo para, eso es lo que yo espero no como Mike que a pesar de ser un buen muchacho de lo único que esta pendiente es de fiesta, el futbol, el alcohol y el sexo.

- No, de verdad Isabella, no deberías de ser tan dura con Mike, te juro que no estaba tan borracho después del partido

De nuevo me sentía malísimo, debería estar pasando por lo que el profesor de biología avanzada nos explico sobre la plaga adolescente. Si moría, me libraría eso del examen de geometría de mañana? Solo me quedaba esa esperanza

- Isabella me estas escuchando, creo que solo se tomo como máximo seis cervezas, pero eso no es nada lo importante es como trataste a Mike, además estaban celebrando el que ganaran- Jessica sacudió mi hombro y hacerlo su cara a la mía- Hola! Tu novio...

- Mi casi novio- corregí, haciendo todo lo posible por no toser en su cara

- Lo que sea, Mike es nuestro quarterback, así que es normal que lo celebre. Hacia como un millón de anos que no ganaban. Isabella escúchame, siempre estas de mal humor cuando te enfermas. Da igual no tienes ni idea de la cara de perro abandonado que tenia Mike…

Entonces le vi, el hombre muerto, esta bien me di cuenta enseguida de que no estaba técnicamente 'muerto' era un 'no muerto'. Los científicos decían una cosa y la gente otra, pero el resultado era el mismo, no había confusión sobre quien era el, no había maldita forma de que me pasara desapercibido la marca, una luna creciente de color azul zafiro en la frente, además del tatuaje de nudos entrelazados que enmarcaban sus ojos del mismo azul

Era un Vampiro

Era algo peor, un Rastreador

Y estaba de pie junto a mi casillero

- Isabellano me estas haciendo caso!

Entonces el vampiro hablo, y sus ceremoniales palabras fluyeron a través del espacio que nos separaban, peligrosas y seductores, como sangre mezclada con chocolate, totalmente fascinante

"_**Isabella**__**Dwyer**__**! La noche te ha escogido, tu muerte sera tu renacer. La noche te llama, escucha tu dulce llamada. El destino te aguarda en la casa de la noche"  
><strong>_

Levanto un dedo largo y pálido y te señalo, con el fuerte dolor en mi frente Jessica grito y fije mi mirada en ella que me observaba.

- Isabella, oh Dios mio, era un rastreador, un rastreador de Vampiros! No puedes ir a ese lugar, no puedes ser una de esas cosas, con quien se supone ahora que voy a ir a los partidos de fútbol

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, en lugar de preocuparse por mi, si estoy bien o algo por el estilo, lo único que me decía era que quien la iba acompañar ahora a un estúpido juego de futbol, trate de acercarme a ella en un intento de calmarla de su historia, no podía creerlo se había apartado de mi como si me tuviera miedo

- Yo me tengo que ir Isabella, Erick me esta esperando para vernos en su casa, decía Jessica mientras se iba caminando dejándomesola en medio del pasillo, ella y yo habíamos sido las mejores amigas desde tercero y ahora me veía como si me hubiera transformado en un monstruo

Me dirigí hacia el baño mas cercano que por suerte estaba vacío, me pare frente al espejo y me observe fijamente. Era como ver la cara de un desconocido que se te hacia familiar, tenia los mismo ojos color chocolate, pero se veían mas grandes y redondos, tenia el mismo cabello color chocolate heredado de mi abuela, pero con las ondulaciones mas definidas, pero me veía mas pálida o quizás solo me veía así en contraste del contorno azul zafiro de la luna situada justo en medio de mi frente. Observe el tatuaje de aspecto exótico unidos a mis rasgos Quileute heredado de mi abuela, parecía otorgarme un aspecto mas salvaje como si perteneciera a un antiguo tiempo primitivo. Y por primera ves me olvide del miedo a no encajar y sentí un inesperado arrebato de placer mientras muy dentro de mi la sangre de la gente de mi abuela se regocijaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste la historia a penas estoy comenzando y mientras vaya subiendo capitulos van a ir viendo las personalidades de cada quien, de verdad espero que les guste y por favor avisenme si quieren que continue con la historia<strong>

**PD: En mi perfil veran el tatuaje de la luna creciente, solo imaginenlo en Bella y en los siguientes personajes**

**Besitos..**


End file.
